


The Impostor Among Us

by ArcticWolf_03



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Blood, But the same as what you see in the game, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Death, Injury, Short Story, Some Fluff, Violence, big sad, but mainly angst, slight gore, will have 5 chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticWolf_03/pseuds/ArcticWolf_03
Summary: “There’s an impostor among us.”The words were written out in shaky writing. Whilst the meaning was scary enough, what was worse was that it was written beside the body. Written in blood.----On the Skeld, a ship floating out in the depths of space, there are nine astronauts. They’re known by the colour of their space suits, working on fixing their ship and eating nothing but pizza. For months, they’ve completed task after task in preparation for landing on the next habitable planet. One day, however, with two days’ worth of tasks left to complete, one of their fellow astronauts turns up dead. And it’s up to others to find out who the impostor is and throw them off the ship, without getting killed in the process.Will they do it? Or will they turn on each other, in fear of the killer hiding in the dark?
Relationships: Pink & Yellow
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's my first story. I love the game and absolutely love the angsty concept, so here you go! I have written out the whole story and will update regularly. 
> 
> Warning for: canon-typical violence/death.

“Just two more wires, Pink,” Yellow laughed, fingers deftly working to pull the coloured wires together, “then we’ll be done. I know you finished today’s tasks ages ago, but I’m always bad in electrical.”

I nodded, twiddling my thumbs together, eyes flicking back and forth between the wires in Yellow’s hands and the door. The electrical room always freaked me out, and I was never sure why. Maybe it was the looming servers with their dull green glow of light, or the layout of the room, with its jungle of walls and wires.

Or maybe, because it was gone half six in the evening and we were overdue for dinner in the ship’s cafeteria. I nodded. That was probably it.

“What’re you thinking of getting off the menu today?” I asked with a tilt of my head. “Pizza, or… pizza?”

Yellow laughed. “I dunno, both of those options sound so appetizing. I can hardly contain myself thinking about them.” He paused as the wires sparked, and finally, they were fixed. Brushing his hands against his knees, he got slowly to his feet. Noticing the effort, I reached out a hand to help him.

“C’mon, old man. I can hear your knees popping even through the space suit.”

“I would glare at you right now if you could see through my helmet.”

As we walked out of electrical, I shot a quick glance down the corridor before continuing on.

Everyone but Brown was in the cafeteria by the time we arrived, but there was no lack of food. Only lack of choice. I grabbed a couple of plates, piling on some cheesy slices of pizza before turning, spotting Yellow sitting at a table with Cyan and Lime.

“…we saw Pink showing off with the asteroids today.” I caught the tail-end of their conversation as I came over and rolled my eyes at Cyan. “Speak of the devil.”

“So- I only shot down, like, thirty. That isn’t much more than you’re meant to do.”

“Well, it certainly made up for whoever didn’t do their tasks today.” Lime chipped in. My brow raised, I glanced briefly to Yellow, who seemed as confused as I was.

“What do you mean?” Yellow asked. “Someone slacking off in their room?”

Lime shook their head. “I don’t know. Everyone’s saying they had more tasks to do today. I had to swipe my card in admin _and_ configure O2 settings.”

“And I had to start the reactor twice.” Cyan added. “It felt kinda stupid, but obviously enough people hadn’t done it for the day for it to work.”

I nodded. Whilst Yellow was notoriously bad at completing electrical tasks- or just about anything in general to do with wiring- I had noticed that we had been in that room even later than normal. My gaze strayed over the room. Black, White, and Red were sitting together, as usual. However, what was strange was that Purple was sitting alone. It was then that I recalled not seeing Brown on the way in. The two of them usually sat together or stared at each other from opposite tables.

“Maybe it’s Brown.” I shrugged. “He was acting weird yesterday. Maybe he’s coming down with something.”

“What, a cold?” Cyan scoffed. “In the middle of space? We’ve been away from earth for three months now.”

“Could be food poisoning then.” Yellow commented. We all paused, nodded slowly, and then stared down at the pizza on our plates.

“Suddenly, I’m not hungry anymore.” Lime pushed their plate away, choosing to drum their fingers against the steel table instead.

I also decided that the rest of my pizza wasn’t looking so great and chose to sit back as far as the bench beneath me would allow. The disappearance of Brown was strange… maybe I’d go and check on them later. Noticing my tension, Yellow placed a hand comfortingly on my back.

When dinner finished, I got up, stretching. “Hopefully Brown’ll be up and at ‘em tomorrow,” I said through a yawn, “otherwise they’re obviously skipping off tasks for a free break.”

“Well, if you find any evidence that they were doing that today… then Brown can do all of our tasks in electrical tomorrow.” Cyan suggested, which was met with universal agreement. Even Black, White, and Red who walked past gave a nod of assent.

Walking back through the winding hallways to our rooms, I leant against Yellow.

“Thanks,” I mumbled as we stopped outside my room, “you’re a good cushion to lean on.”

“Lovely.” Yellow drawled, stepping to the side (his room was next-door to mine) and swiping his card to open the door. “Y’know, I can always be your pillow… as in… you lie… Okay, you want to come in my room?”

I chuckled. “I’d love to, but I’m exhausted. I’m just gonna head straight to bed. Maybe next time?” I pondered with a smile, despite the fact my helmet masked it. Yellow and I did sometimes sleep over in the other’s room. Some of the other crewmates gossiped about relationships, but we were friends. Not ‘ _just_ friends’. Friends, close friends. It was nice having close company in the confines of a ship floating through space. There was no real destination, although we were generally in search of a habitable planet.

When Yellow stepped inside his room, I turned back around. My earlier idea to go and check on Brown hadn’t faded away. Why I was keeping this a secret from Yellow, I didn’t know. It was probably just a whim. Maybe in case Brown did have some infectious disease and I wanted to minimise the risk. Mulling over my reasons, I wandered down the row of rooms, stopping at Brown’s.

The door was decorated with etchings of plants since Brown was our resident plant lover. So much so that he wore a hat that looked like two little green leaves poking out of his helmet.

However, my attention was quickly pulled away from the etchings when I saw that the door wasn’t locked. That was a red flag- although, it could just be that Brown was actually ill and didn’t feel up to locking it. Still, I remained cautious as I walked inside, eyes scanning over the room.

At first, I didn’t see Brown. I took note of their many potted plants, growing over the desk and almost covering the windows. My gaze then travelled to the bed. It was messy; unmade. The covers flipped back as if someone had torn them off and thrown them to the side in the hurry. As I took another step into the room, it was then that I saw Brown’s foot poking out from behind the other side of the bed.

I chuckled. “You fall out of bed again, Brown?”

No response. Brow creasing, I walked slowly towards the bed. “Wow, you really must be ill. Looks like some of your plants need watering.” As the silence between us grew thicker and thicker, my heart began to thud in my chest.

And then it stopped.

There, lying by the side of the bed, was Brown. His body torn in half, bone sticking out, blood pooling onto the floor.

I screamed.


	2. two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! This story will be updated every other day, so look out for the next chapter on Thursday! Hope you enjoy!

_There’s an impostor among us._

The words were written out in shaky writing. Whilst the meaning was scary enough, what was worse was that it was beside the body, written in blood. The stretch of Brown’s hand beside them indicated that he probably wrote them in his dying moments.

As soon as I’d found the body and the scream had ripped from my throat, Yellow had been the first to run in. Looking from the body on the floor to my shaking form, he’d quickly helped me onto the chair at Brown’s desk.

The others had filed in after, having heard the noise and commotion. They’d reacted to the body in varying states of shock.

Black clung to White. Red hid behind them. When Purple came in, he simply stared at the body, and even beneath his mask, you could tell that his expression was blank. “Shock.” Yellow whispered in my ear.

“Right. Right.” Cyan breathed as they entered with Lime, taking a quick look over the situation. Those two usually hung together and during emergency situations, tended to take lead (even though, before this, the craziest emergency we’d had was a shortage of pizza).

“Right.” Lime repeated, obviously just as lost for words. They took a glance over us, seeing our varying states of disarray. I couldn’t help but notice how they looked to me for a moment too long, and it was then that I noticed the blood on my hands.

“I—I found the body.” I stammered, hands waving. “I tried to move him, I thought he—he was lying on the floor. Or maybe he was still alive… but…”

“He’s not.” Cyan finished with a nod. “Well, it looks as if Brown has been here for a while. No one’s seen him all day, correct?” There was a series of nods. “Purple?” The aforementioned person snapped out of their trance and gave a hesitant nod.

“Hm…” Cyan continued. “We can probably conclude that the body has been here for a while. If Brown was not spotted coming out of their room, then someone must have come in. Where was everyone today?”

“I was with Black and White.” Red spoke out from behind them both, in a quavering voice. “We went around together doing tasks. Together all day apart from… well, when we went to the bathroom.” They laughed nervously.

“Seeing as though no one can teleport from the bathroom to Brown’s room, I rule out you three as suspects.” Cyan turned. “Pink?”

“I was with Pink.” Yellow answered for me, likely noticing that I wasn’t in a fit state to speak. My eyes were still fixed on Brown’s body. “We stayed together all day as well.” I didn’t mention that I’d gotten up a little later than Yellow that morning, but it didn’t really matter.

“Right. Yes, you two are usually together… Lime, you were with me today. It’s not us. Now… Purple?”

Purple moved slowly towards Cyan, head snapping up. “I was… doing my, my tasks.” They spoke. I blinked, realising it’d been a while since I’d heard Purple speak.

“Did anyone see you?” Cyan questioned.

Purple shook their head. “No… I usually go with Brown to do my tasks but, I didn’t see him in the Cafeteria at breakfast so…”

“So, you went looking for him?”

“Well, I did knock on his door and asked if he was coming but—”

“So, you’re the last person who saw Brown alive?”

“I didn’t go in his room, but he ans—”

“Well, I think that concludes that. Does anyone have any objections, or are we all in agreement that Purple is the Imposotor?”

There was silence, for a few moments. I blinked and breathed, trying to take in the situation. Someone on the ship had killed Brown. Someone was an Imposotor. Whatever that was. And Cyan was saying we should…

“What do you mean?” Red questioned. “We don’t even know if it is one of us. Maybe someone got on the ship—”

“In the middle of space?” Lime interjected, noticing Cyan struggle for an answer. “Impossible. The only thing that could do that is some creature from one of those planets we passed by to collect supplies from. No human could have boarded without setting off the alarms.”

“If it is Purple, then,” Black stepped in, “What exactly are we meant to do? Take off their helmet?”

Cyan laughed. “God, no. That might let the thing out and it’ll eat us. No, we’ll have to... We’ll have to throw them off the ship.”

“Out of the airlock?” Red stumbled back a little. “What if it’s not…”

“Well, we have to know. If it is and we don’t throw this creature off, then we’ll all end up like Brown.” Cyan reasoned. “What’re all the questions for, Red?”

Red stayed silent. And so, it was decided, that Purple was the impostor.

A few of us stepped up to help commit the act. Cyan and Lime led the team to restrain Purple, along with White, and the rest of us watched as they opened the airlock and pushed them out. The last words Purple whispered were, “It’s not me.” Before the tide of space lapped over him and pulled him away.

Once the airlock was sealed again, we all moved around to the large window in the cafeteria. From that position, we could see Purple floating away. The force of space began to work on his suit, cracking his helmet… shard by shard floating away…

“Any moment now,” Cyan began, confidently, “we’ll see that beast crawl out of his helmet and explode.”

The cracks deepened and finally, the face was visible.

It was very human.

Cyan was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment below, I'd love to hear your guys feedback. Any suspicions as to who the impostor is so far?


	3. three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3! Things are getting tense. (Also, meant to post this chapter yesterday, as per my posting schedule, but ao3 was down for maintenance at the time I was going to post)

Everyone moved around in a daze, after that. Lime and Cyan set to work cleaning away Brown’s body, and a small funeral was held for him that evening. It was agreed that we would have an emergency meeting to discuss who could be the Impostor the next morning.

It was also agreed that we would still need to continue with our tasks that would fix the ship. As, if we got that done, we would be able to land and hopefully find resources and help that would allow us to find out who the Impostor was, without throwing people out of the airlock.

I decided to stay the night in Yellow’s room but wasn’t surprised to wake up with him not beside me. He tended to get up early and was probably eager to get to the meeting and think things through.

Stretching, I made my way to the cafeteria and sat down at the emergency meeting table in the centre of the room. Choosing the spot beside Yellow, I stared out at the six people around me, and realised, with a jolt, that somebody sitting at this table was an Impostor. Someone who’d killed Brown and had simply watched as Purple was thrown out of the airlock and was eaten away by space.

The air of seriousness in this meeting told me that everyone was thinking the same thing.

“One of us is the Impostor. That means, somebody was lying yesterday.” Lime began.

“The only way we can figure this out is through logic and discussion.” Cyan continued. “Me and Lime were together yesterday. Pink and Yellow were together. Black, White, and Red were together. Whilst I don’t doubt that any of this is true, we can’t be sure that someone didn’t sneak off at some point in the day- perhaps under the guise of doing a task- and murdered brown.”

There was a unison of nods. Asides from Lime, who was giving Cyan an odd look.

“Well, we definitely didn’t split up yesterday.” Red spoke, gesturing to White and Black. “The ship felt kind of creepy, so we stayed together. Even when I’d already done my tasks in Admin, and White and Black hadn’t.”

“Plus, we were in a group of three.” Black continued. “And none of us is dead. It could’ve been easy, theoretically, for, say, me to kill Red and pin it on White. But I didn’t. And since none of us split up we couldn’t have killed Brown.”

“Very specific, Black,” Lime began, “but, spoken like a true scientist.”

“Of course. So, we’re left with a smaller pool of suspects. Does any have any…” Cyan paused, hands gesturing, trying to find the right words. “Suspicions?”

There was a moment of pause. I looked around and found my gaze catching Red’s.

“Well, not to jump to any conclusions, but Pink is kinda sus.” I felt Yellow tense beside me. “I mean, they found the body on their own and…”

“Did you not see how shaken up they were by Brown’s body, Red?” Cyan interjected, slamming his hands against the table. “There’s no way Pink did it. Besides, if Pink had done it then it would have been moments before they called all of us into there. Screaming at your own kill?” Cyan shook their head.

The table fell silent. I looked down to my lap, twiddling my thumbs, feeling my heart thudding faster in my chest all of a sudden, my throat dry. I didn’t do it. It wasn’t me. Does Red really think that…?

“What about Purple, then?” White cut in.

“He got thrown out of the airlock.” Black began.

“I know that, dumbass.” White rolled his eyes. “I mean, Purple got kicked out because we suspected him. Who was it that pinned the blame on him…? I mean, I know we all agreed on it,” they hastened to add, “but someone did put a thought in our minds.”

Everyone took a moment to think back on it. The events of yesterday came back to me. Brown found dead, everyone coming into the room, Cyan leading the conversation…

“I was just doing my job!” Cyan suddenly shouted, fists clenching.

“And what, exactly, is that?” White questioned.

“As Captain of the ship—” they began but were interrupted.

“As _self-appointed_ Captain. Why were you so sure that is was Purple? They were Brown’s friend!”

“Yeah, Cyan is kinda sus.” Red shrugged.

Fuming, Cyan raised his fist, shaking it. “You’re wrong! Someone had to take charge. Brown was dead. And what about you, Red? You accused Pink. You- you questioned my accusations yesterday—”

“And it wasn’t purple.” Lime finished. Everyone went quiet, looking to him. Cyan seemed to deflate when his friend didn’t defend him. “Look, man, I know that you said you were with me yesterday and you were but… you also said earlier that whoever it was, they must have snuck off under the guise of doing a task. And… you said you were going to the lower engine to fix wiring, which was near to our rooms…”

“What are you saying, Lime, that I deceived you? If I were the impostor, why would I point out my own fault?”

“Maybe you thought no one would doubt you because you’re the captain.” I found myself saying, and paused, in shock. Was I really agreeing that we should blame Cyan? I did have my suspicions, but…

“Then, that’s sorted.” Lime clapped his hands together. “Cyan is the impostor. Can… can some of you…” he pointed to Cyan, obviously not prepared to drag him out to the airlock. It was understandable. Even if Cyan was the impostor, it would be pretty traumatic to drag your best friend to their death.

The airlock opened. Cyan screamed, kicked, shouted. Begged Lime to believe him. But he ended up just as Purple had, floating away into the depths of space.

When his mask cracked away and we saw that he was not the impostor, once again, no one spoke a word. We walked out of the cafeteria in our groups, Lime now alone, and left to complete our tasks.

Whilst Cyan hadn’t been the Captain, we fell apart after they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. More and more crewmates are getting killed... What do you think's going to happen next? Any thoughts?


	4. four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! It was interesting to see some of your guesses about who could be the impostor! I wonder if you'll think the same or not after this chapter...

We were only halfway through our daily tasks when the next body was reported.

I’d been standing beside Yellow as he swiped his card in admin, when I heard the shouts. Red had found the body.

I had been worried for a moment, as Yellow had had to go back to his room when I was in electrical, but now that he was standing beside me, I knew that it wasn’t his body, at least.

That didn’t make things much better. When I walked into Navigation, I saw Lime laying flat on his back on the floor. At first, I thought it was some cruel prank, but then I saw the gaping hole in his mask and his pale, blue skin beneath, as well as the knife sticking out of his chest.

“I came in here and he was just- he was just laying here. Dead.” Red uttered, standing above the body, where he hadn’t moved from since we’d come into the room. Yellow stood beside me and Black and White were behind me.

“Did you see anyone else in here?” Yellow asked, but the other two cut over him.

“Why weren’t you with us, Red? You’re always with us but one moment, we were walking, and the next, you’re gone and then you’re screaming about a body—” Black began.

“I heard something weird and you guys were just in weapons, which was really nearby so I came over here and Lime was—”

“Kinda sus. Isn’t that what you say?” White refuted. Red stared at him, blinking. “Kinda sus. You thought Pink was sus. You thought Purple was sus. You thought Cyan was sus.”

“And didn’t Cyan think it was you?” I asked, feeling suddenly sure of myself. Red had questioned Cyan throwing Purple out, but maybe that had just been a cover. And they’d helped accuse Cyan yesterday. They’d also accused me, and I knew it wasn’t me.

“He was saying it all along.” Yellow sighed, glancing briefly to Lime’s body.

“Cyan and Lime were close.” White went on. “Cyan kept saying that it was Red, and Red must have known that Lime would suspect him when Cyan turned out to be innocent…”

“But wait a moment, guys.” Red held up his hands as White and Black began to advance towards him. “We’re friends. I promise, it wasn’t me. I know I accused people and they were innocent—I’m just impulsive. I was scared. I’m sorry.” They took a hold of each of his arms. He began to thrash. “Please! Let’s just- let’s be rational. If we keep throwing each other off the ship, we’ll keep killing innocents—there’ll be one Impostor and three innocents left! It won’t be that hard for them to finish us off—”

Whilst seeming forlorn about the decision, White and Black wasted no time in dragging Red through the ship and towards the cafeteria. It had taken three people to throw Purple and Cyan out of the airlock before, but they had struggled a lot more. With his two friends throwing him to his death, Red seemed a lot more resigned to his fate.

“Guys… We’ve been together since day one, right? The three of us? We’ve always done our tasks together. Why would I suddenly be an impostor?”

There was no answer. The airlock open, White and Black looked to each other before pushing Red away.

“It’s our only option.”

“We’re sorry.”

We all huddled close around the window, knowing there was an impostor among us but not seeming to care in those moments as we watched. Surely, it was Red. It had to be. White and Black had been together, and me and Yellow had been too.

But, against all of the odds, Red’s helmet cracked and splintered away, fragments of glass floating into space and revealing Red’s scrunched up, pale face.

“What?” I uttered, turning around, and then, my eyes landed on Black’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The last chapter will be out either on Wednesday or Thursday, so look out for the finale. What do you think's happened at the end of this chapter? And will they catch the impostor before it's too late?


	5. five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter! The conclusion... Who is the Impostor? What will happen? This is a tense one, so buckle up!
> 
> Happy reading.
> 
> (Don't look at the end note before reading, unless you want spoilers)

How did this happen? We were all standing together, close together, all watching as Red floated past the window. An ample distraction, probably, for the impostor, to sneak swiftly to the side and shoot the bullet through Black’s heart.

“I didn’t see what happened.” White stared down at Black’s body. “One moment, I was watching Red, he was standing behind me—and the next, he slumped over, dead.”

Blinking, I took in the scene. Black was dead. Remaining was me, White, and Yellow. It… it couldn’t have been Yellow. I know that it’s not him. Besides, he was standing beside me, watching Red outside the window.

And us being close friends aside, Yellow had had so many chances to kill me during the last two days. They could have easily blamed me for Brown’s death when he found me with the body, alone, but they didn’t.

“White.” Yellow said. I nodded. “It makes perfect sense. I mean, Black was your friend—you’d want to use that excuse to say that it’s me or Pink—”

“I swear it wasn’t me! Look. Yellow, I know you’re safe… I think you are. But… Pink was with the body. With Brown’s. Look, in honour of Red… isn’t that kind of sus?”

I rolled my eyes. “You’re just trying to divide us. We’ve been together the whole time. It wasn’t Yellow. And it wasn’t me. I only found Brown’s body ‘cause I was concerned about him. Hadn’t seen him all day, so I went to look for him.”

“Yellow…?” White turned to him. “I saw you leave the cafeteria yesterday with Pink. Did they say they were going to check on Brown?”

Yellow paused. I groaned, remembering that fault. At the time, I didn’t know that it would hurt my alibi because I didn’t know that I was going to need one.

“Well, no. Pink said they were going to bed. Maybe they went in and thought about it and changed their mind and went to see Brown.”

White sighed. “That sounds like a bit of a reach…”

“Look, it’s not me!” I half-shouted, exasperated. “And Yellow is my friend. So, it must be you, White.”

“What exactly is your evidence?” White countered. “I was standing with Black. I heard him get killed. Also, I’ve been with Black this whole time. You remember when we thought it was Red—so I was alone with Black for some time? Wouldn’t that have been a perfect chance to kill him?”

“I don’t know—I don’t really think about the right times to kill people!” I groaned, turning to look at Yellow. He’d paused, obviously deep in thought. “Yellow. You know it’s not me, right? We shared that bed together last night. I could have easily killed you; no one knew that I was sharing with you.”

“Yeah.” Yellow began, and I smiled, satisfied, thinking that he agreed. “But you’re usually with me. If you were going to kill someone, it wouldn’t be me.”

I paused, heart leaping into my throat. “What are you saying, Yellow?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just… if I turned up dead, who would people suspect?”

I froze, feeling two pairs of eyes on me. No, no, this isn’t right. I didn’t kill those people; I didn’t do it. My gaze flicked to White. “Stop it! I said it, I said it! You’re just trying to drive me and Yellow apart!”

“You two are inseparable. That’s the point- I wouldn’t bother doing that. An Impostor and Yellow however…”

I stamped my foot, shaking my head wildly. “Honest, it’s not me! I haven’t done anything! You saw me doing tasks right, Yellow? I was with you. Plus, I found Brown’s body. It’s like Cyan said, why would I scream if I’d just killed someone?”

“Maybe it was all an act.” White went on. I began to pace. “Maybe you killed him earlier, knew where the body was, and came back in later to conveniently ‘find’ the body. And when Purple was being ejected, you didn’t say anything.”

“I was in shock!”

“When… when we found Lime… I did have to go back to my room not long before that,” Yellow mumbled, looking down. “So, I wasn’t with Pink the whole time…”

“There would have been chance for Pink to go and kill Lime then. That’s… a lot of evidence. Any defence?”

My mind raced. Everything stacked on Yellow being with me, Yellow being my cover—now that White had planted the seed of doubt in his mind, that was no longer evidence.

“It… it wasn’t me.” I stammered, suddenly feeling terrible for Purple.

Strong arms grabbed at me, and I shouted. The desperation that raced through my body as I struggled to get free overpowered me. “It’s not me! I could just kill you guys right now and I’m not! I promise, it’s not me!”

No one listened. Yellow kept a hold on me as White opened the airlock.

“Please, Yellow. You know it’s not me…” I looked to his mask.

“I don’t know anything, anymore.” He replied.

My last hope faded away. White came back, and I found that struggling was futile, now. They held me at the edge of the door, and I turned back, taking one last look at Yellow, hoping to see something in there—

A rough push sent me hurtling into space, its current tugging me along. I gasped. My helmet hadn’t cracked yet, but I knew it wouldn’t be long. It was strangely calm, for a moment, as I hovered in the swirling galaxies of colour, of black and blue and purple and pink, with its twinkling stars. With the cracks forming in my masks like thin spider webs trailing up the glass.

I began to feel tired. My eyes strayed back to the ship, the window now in my line of sight. I saw Yellow wave to me, and then, his mask opened up. Long, ugly tentacles shot out of his suit, piercing through White’s mask and leaving him slumped dead on the floor.

My helmet shattered, and I knew no more, only that we’d lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! So... those of you who guessed, were right! Did you expect what happened to Pink, though? Yes, I know, very cruel... I just love the angst potential that the concept of Among Us offers. I'm definitely planning on writing more Among Us fanfiction in the future. 
> 
> Did you enjoy this? What do you think of the story as a whole? Feel free to leave a comment below. I appreciate your support. And if there's a prompt/idea you have for Among Us that you'd like to see me write, then just let me know! I'll write anything non-sexual.


End file.
